Sin mas sonrisas que dar
by MoisesR
Summary: Sinopsis: Pinkie Pie ha enfermado y ahora tiene al parecer, los días contados. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Podrá salvarse de esta extraña enfermedad?
1. Un regalo anónimo

**_Aclaracion del autor: _****_No tengo ningun odio contra ninngun poni, por favor, no se lo tomen personal._**

* * *

Hoy era un lindo día en Ponyville, bonito y soleado, gracias a la princesa Celestia. Habían ocurrido varios cambios positivos en las últimas semanas que siguieron luego de que evitaran que Sombra obtuviera el corazón de cristal salvando así el Reino de Cristal, el ingreso de Rainbow Dash a la Academia de los Wonderbolts, y la reformación de Discord. Pero había algo para lo que ninguna de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía estaba preparada. Algo que tomaría por sorpresa a Ponyville y a una yegua fiestera.

-Listo-decía una poni rosada de crin esponjada del mismo color, aunque más oscuro-ese era el ultimo globo-.

Estaba dando los últimos toques para una fiesta sorpresa, ¡oh! ¡Como le encantaban las fiestas sorpresa!

-Ya falta poco para que el poni nuevo llegue…-y mientras decía esto, comenzaba a dar saltitos mientras sonreía-.

Ella es Pinkamena Diane Pie, mejor conocida como Pinkie Pie, o solo Pinkie.

Aunque todo poni en Ponyville la conozca por ser la fiestera del pueblo y dar una fiesta siempre que alguien nuevo llegara, ella no siempre fue así. Ella trabajaba en la granja de rocas de su familia, donde todo era gris, y nadie sonreía. Hasta que un día Pinkie vio el Sonic Rainboom que su ahora amiga Rainbow Dash hizo en el cielo, y al ver esos colores vividos y alegres, no solo su crin pasó de ser lacia a esponjada, también quiso compartir su felicidad haciendo su primera fiesta: ¡su familia quedo encantada! Nunca habían sonreído como aquel día en que Pinkie se convirtió en la poni alegre y sonriente que conocemos.

Pero hoy, ocurrió algo raro. Alguien tocaba la puerta mientras Pinkie había casi terminado de dar los últimos toques a su fiesta que como era costumbre, casi todas sus fiestas las hacía en la pastelería donde trabajaba, la muy conocida Sugarcube Corner. Pero aun no era la hora de traer al nuevo poni, pues les dijo a sus amigas que lo trajeran a las dos y media de la tarde cuando apenas faltaban diez para las dos.

-GUMI, ¿PUEDES ABRIR?-grito mientras tenía en sus cascos una cinta que estaba por colgar-.

Luego suspiro, recordaba que su cocodrilo bebe Gumi, estaba siendo cuidado en la casa de Fluttershy, por cuestión de la fiesta al poni nuevo.

-Vooooyyyyy-dejando la cinta en su lugar, inmediatamente se dirige a la puerta y la abre-.

No encontró a nadie. Pero si algo pequeño que estaba frente a su puerta.

¡Oh, un paquete!-miraba una caja envuelta en papel azul con moño amarillo-.

Después de tomar el paquete y entrar de nuevo a la pastelería inmediatamente lo abre para encontrarse con un _cupcake_ de glaseado azul. Pinkie saco el _cupcake_ y vio que había una nota debajo de este.

_"Este es un regalo por hacer felices a todos esos ponis, espero que te guste recibir algo de vez en cuando, lo hice especialmente para ti" Firma Anónimo._

-Gracias-decía como si aquella entidad lo escuchara- aunque no recuerdo haberte hecho una fiesta Sr. Anónimo, seguro que te gustaría.

Pinkie le dio un mordisco al _cupcake_. Estaba delicioso.

-Mmm…mora-saboreaba el bocado-este Anónimo sabe cocinar bien-.

Pero entonces cuando trago su primer bocado, como 10 segundos después empezó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Deja el _cupcake_ en una mesa.

-Guauuuuuu-decía en un tono enfermo-sientoooo queeee eeel mundooo meee daaa vuuuueltaaaasssss-.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su barriga, que este se hacía más intenso a tal punto que no podía contenerse y reía un montón, como si estuviera en una guerra de cosquillas.

¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!-se lleva los cascos a la barriga, fuente de su incontrolable risa-QUE…JAJAJA…ME-E...JAJAJA…E-ESTA…JAJAJA…PA-PASANDO…JAJAJAJA…

***3 minutos después***

Inmediatamente las cosquillas se detuvieron. A lo que Pinkie solo pudo dar gracias a que eso terminara.

-Menos mal que termino-decía jadeante intentando recuperar el aliento-.

Pero entonces vino algo que no se esperaba: un dolor punzante proveniente de su barriga.

-AAAAUUUUUU-decía sosteniéndose el vientre como si estuviera teniendo un batallón ahí dentro-.

Comenzó a moverse de forma descontrolada, mientras en un descuido tira la mesa que contenía el ponche y los bocadillos. Más tarde se escucha el ruido de vidrios rotos quebrándose, Pinkie resbala por culpa del ponche derramado y se cae de espaldas contra los cristales rotos, causándole todavía más dolor. Sus gritos de agonía fueron todavía más grandes y eso había comenzado a llamar la atención de varios ponis que estaban pasando cerca de ahí.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRROOOAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritaba a todo pulmón mientras se le salían unas lágrimas de dolor-.

Su corazón latía rápido, sentía calor en el cuerpo, y también un ardor en su lomo. Comenzó a sentir que se le iban las fuerzas, cuando escucho a un grupo de ponis que habían entrado para ver que sucedía.

-PINKIE-fue el último sonido que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento-.

* * *

**Es mi segundo fanfic (GRACIAS A UN REPENTINO ATAQUE DE INSPIRACION), y espero que como el primero este haya captado su atención. Subiré un capitulo entre 3-7 dias maximo. Espero dejen sus comentarios, diciendo que les gusta y que no. Toda critica (no destructiva)es bien recibida.**

**¿Quién creen que le envió ese paquete a Pinkie? ¿Qué puede tener? DESCUBRANLO (TAL VEZ) EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	2. Buscando un diagnostico 1ra Parte

**_En el hospital de Ponyville_**

Pinkie Pie se encontraba vistiendo bata aguamarina, en una de las varias habitaciones dobles del hospital. Se podía ver que tenía varias vendas atadas alrededor de su cuerpo debido a su lomo lastimado por los cristales rotos, además de sufrir daños menores en sus flancos luego de que probara ese misterioso _cupcake_.

-Uhhh-dijo apenas en un susurro, dando gracias a que volvía a estar consciente-¿qué me paso?

Inmediatamente luego de que despertara trato de identificar en donde se encontraba. Vio el techo y las paredes de tonos verdes, la cortina que estaba a su izquierda, su bata que combinaba con la habitación, los vendajes en su cuerpo, el piso que le recordaba a un tablero de ajedrez y el inconfundible olor le dieron a entender que se encontraba en un hospital. El único hospital en Ponyville en donde curiosamente, habían internado a su amiga Rainbow Dash por su fractura de ala hace ya algunos meses. Era irónico que se encontrara en la misma situación…con la única diferencia de que no estaban sus amigas ahí esperándola a que despertara, eso la puso un poquito triste, pero luego se enfocó en otra cosa.

Pinkie trato de recordar lo que había sucedido. Veamos…, si, estaba preparando la fiesta para el poni nuevo como era su costumbre y luego, llego ese paquete azul anónimo que contenía ese _cupcake_; que al probarlo sintió mareos…y había perdido el control de sí misma hasta hacerse daño tirando una mesa…, se quebraron algunos cristales…se había caído haciéndose serias laceraciones, y…el dolor se volvió punzante. Grito. Se desmayó del dolor justo después de escuchar voces que no reconocía, gritar su nombre. Todo lo demás es confusión.

Sentía aun algo de ese dolor repentino que le llego tan inesperadamente desde su vientre, y que pasaba por su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cabeza. ¿¡Y tenía que ser justo ahora, que quería saber lo que le había pasado!?

-Auuuh-hizo un quejido mientras se llevaba de nuevo los cascos al vientre cubierto de vendas-.

El dolor ya no era tan horrible como lo fue la primera vez, pero aún se podía ver en su rostro los gestos de dolor que mostraban que era significativamente serio.

-Yaa….paaa-raaa-decía entre gemidos ahogados de dolor-.

Entonces llega entrando el doctor, este era el mismo doctor que había atendido a Rainbow Dash cuando se accidento, y se veía tal como lo recordaba: era un unicornio de pelaje amarillo ámbar, ojos azules y crin castaña oscura, vestía su típica bata blanca, y su _cutie mark_ era un marcapasos. Afortunadamente su dolor se había ido antes de que el doctor se diera cuenta y pudo dejar de tocarse el vientre.

-¿Cómo se siente Srta. Pinkamena?-pregunto el doctor-.

A ella no le gustó mucho que la llamara así, estaba más acostumbrada a que la llamaran solo Pinkie, y ahora que estaba en ese estado esas palabras le habían recordado el tiempo que había pasado con su familia en la granja de rocas, justo ahora los quería junto a ella, pero sabía que ellos no estarían. Pero ¿Y sus amigas? ¿Vendrían a verla, o es que aún no se habían enterado de lo ocurrido?

-Por favor, ningún poni en Ponyville me llama por mi nombre completo, puede llamarme Pinkie, solo Pinkie-Intenta alejar cualquier sentimiento negativo a su corazón-.

A pesar que aun sentía dolor, Pinkie trato de dar la mejor de sus sonrisas posibles.

-*cof*-Tose y luego se acomoda las gafas mientras observa una tabla -De acuerdo Pinkie, no es la primera vez que te veo en este hospital, pero nunca vi un paciente que tuvieras un daño así por preparar una fiesta-.

-¿Que me paso Doc?-tonta pregunta, pensó. Pero la verdad ni ella estaba segura de lo que paso-.

El unicornio se sintió un poco extrañado por esta pregunta, así que aclarándose la garganta comenzó a dar un vistazo a una tabla que contenía el estado de su paciente.

-Te cortaste con unos cristales rotos, los ponis que te trajeron hasta aquí dijeron haberte encontrado tirada en medio de ponche y bocadillos. ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

-Mmm…-tomo la mayor cantidad de aire que podía tomar y empezó a hablar rápido-Bueno doc estaba decorando la pastelería para una fiesta ¿sabe? En las fiestas hay globos, serpentinas, dulces, no pueden faltar el ponche y los _cupcakes_ y yo estaba decorando sola porque mis amigas fueron a llevar de paseo al nuevo poni mientras preparaba la fiesta, claro que esta vez quise ponerle tiempo porque la Sra. Cake dice que "las cosas que se toman su tiempo salen mejor" lo cual me sorprendió, porque yo creía que mis fiestas eran las mejores según todas mis amigas me lo decían, y luego pensé "tonta de mi" jajajaja…

El doctor estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de palabras que salían de su boca a esa velocidad, no lograba captar el mensaje así que decidido, estaba a punto de detenerla de no ser por lo que vino después.

-AAAUUUHHH-se llevó los cascos al vientre cubierto de vendas-.

-¿¡Pinkie!?-exclamo el doctor preocupado-¿¡Que te pasa!?

El dolor solo duro 7 segundos, una eternidad para ella. Cuando paso ese tiempo, volvió a suspirar aliviada y dejo de apretarse su pobre vientre.

-Doctor…*snif*-unas lágrimas se le escapaban mientras intentaba contenerse lo que se aproximaba, pero su sentir era cada vez más fuerte que su voluntad-ayúdeme, no estoy segura porque estoy sintiendo esto, pero es un muy, muy, muy horrible dolor que me está molestando mi pobre barriguita-se lleva un casco a la fuente de su dolor, mientras se sobaba un poco-.

El pobre doctor estaba un poco "shockeado" por lo que había dicho la yegua rosada, y afortunadamente no se notó en su cara, así que se respiró en tono cansado para poder decir sus próximas palabras.

-Para poder ayudarte, necesitas decirme con claridad lo que paso, por favor hazlo con calma, y no te alteres.

-Okie Dokie Loki-contesto con su característico tono alegre-.

-Dime Pinkie ¿Qué comiste hoy?-inquirió el doctor más tranquilo -.

-*suspiro* Desayune heno frito y sopa de verduras como a las diez de la mañana, y luego lo último que comí fue un _cupcake_ azul que me había llegado de un tal Sr. Anónimo.*gasp*Ahora que lo pienso creo que ese _cupcake_ estaba contaminado por qué justo después de darle un bocado empecé a sentir mareos, y ese dolor que me hico arruinar mi trabajo-suspira triste, recordando que había arruinado su tan elaborada fiesta-.

-¿_Cupcake_ azul dices?-pregunto un poco nervioso-.

-Sip.

-Rayos… -pensaba el poni mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo-Me temo que tendré que hacerte un análisis de sangre para saber qué es lo que ocurre en tu interior.

Unos minutos después ya había llegado la enfermera Red Heart para sacarle una muestra de sangre. Red Heart era una yegua de ojos azules, pelaje blanco y crin marrón, su _cutie mark_ era una cruz roja. Ningún problema, pues a pesar de ser poni de tierra y que podía ser complicado para ella manejar objetos como las jeringas, eso no la detendría por cumplir con su deber, pues había adquirido experiencia al manejar instrumentos complicados para algunos ponis terrestres, y estaba llena de determinación por ayudar a sus pacientes.

Ella y el doctor se retiraron para dejar sola a Pinkie, no sin antes decirle que el doctor volvería en una hora con los resultados.

***1 hora después***

El doctor llevaba un sobre manila que contenía los resultados de su análisis, y a pesar que lo había revisado 3 veces, no estaba preparado para lo que venía a decirle a su paciente. Entro de nuevo a la habitación de su paciente, y una vez que junto coraje suficiente, intenta actuar lo mejor posible.

-Oh, Pinkie…*gulp*-intentando mantener la compostura para no alterarla por lo que venía-tengo algo importante que decirte, así que escúchame con cuidado, pues tal vez no te guste mucho escuchar esto.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Tarde algo más de lo previsto (sin pasarme de una semana claro), pero aquí lo tienen.**

**¿Qué podría causarle tanto dolor? ¿Descubrirán lo que tiene? ACOMPAÑENME EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PARA AVERIGUARLO.**

**Y si te interesa saber en qué estoy trabajando, checa mi perfil de usuario, donde periódicamente actualizare mi estado. (En qué historia me estaré enfocando)**

**Un saludo a todos los lectores/autores de Fanfiction.**


	3. Buscando un diagnostico 2da Parte

El doctor estaba por darle el resultado de sus análisis cuando de repente, como por azares del destino, se escucharon unos ruidos de cascos que provenían de la puerta. Pinkie y el doctor giraron sus cabezas para ver de quien se trataba: era la enfermera Red Heart, que dirigiendo su atención al doctor y con su tono profesional, empieza a hablar.

-Doctor…-dijo la enfermera-.

-Justo a tiempo-pensó el doctor aliviado de que alguien llegara con alguna noticia-.

Pero alguien bien intencionada la interrumpe.

-Hola enfermera-le sonrió a Red Hearth mientras agitaba su casco-¿se acuerda de mi? ¿Me recuerda? Usted me atendió aquella ocasión cuando varios ponis nos enfermamos por comer esas pesadillas de pastelitos. Aunque ahora estoy aquí por comer un pastelito en mal estado, ¿no piensa que es gracioso? Porque yo pienso que lo es.-Bufo esas últimas palabras.

-Pinkie, ¿qué te dije sobre hablar tan rápido?

Ella había contenido una pequeña risa, pero por muy pequeña que fuera igual sintió un leve dolor en todo el cuerpo. Sin éxito alguno, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto que llamo la atención del doctor, este arqueo una ceja como si tratara de adivinar que le pasaba. La enfermera no pareció notarlo y continúo.

-Si Pinkie, también me acuerdo de quien fue la poni que me vomito encima antes de traerle un cubo para vomitar-cambia su mirada y tono de voz a uno de asqueada- Eso no se olvida nunca.

-En verdad lo siento, no pude aguantármelo-.

-Está bien, no fue intencional, además ¿cómo contener algo así de asqueroso en el estomago?-agita vigorosamente la cabeza- Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema que me trajo aquí, doctor-mira al doctor- tenemos en espera unas visitas.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto la poni rosada con evidente mezcla de ansiedad y curiosidad-.

-Dicen ser sus amigas, las conté y son cinco, una de ellas se llama Twilight Sparkle.

Aunque seguía recostada en la cama, las orejas de Pinkie se alzaron al escuchar que sus amigas estaban aquí, como si se tratara de un perro. Y de no ser por el reciente dolor que le molestaba la columna, seguramente su cola se estaría meneando de un lado al otro.

-Desde hace 20 minutos me han estado insistiendo en querer ver a la paciente. Pero les dije que hasta estar segura que la habían estabilizado, no podrían entrar a verla.

Pinkie se sentía mejor. Sus amigas estaban ahí, preocupadas por ella. Necesitaba que la acompañaran.

-Hágalas pasar por favor-sentencio el doctor-.

Pero antes de que las llamaran para hacerlas pasar, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Desafortunadamente para la enfermera que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, recibió una embestida por parte de una pegaso de ojos magenta, pelaje celeste y crin de arcoíris, su _cutiemark_ era una nube con un rayo de arcoíris.

-Rayos.

Inmediatamente entro a la habitación un unicornio de ojos y pelaje morados, crin azul con una franja "fiusha", su _cutiemark_ era una chispa brillante del mismo color que la franja de su crin.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo una Twilight molesta-.

Seguida de esta entraron otras tres yeguas. La primera fue Rarity, una generosa y elegante unicornio de ojos azules, pelaje blanco y crin morada bien arreglada, era diseñadora de ropa y dueña de su propia tienda, su _cutiemark_ eran 3 diamantes. Seguida de Fluttershy, una tímida y bondadosa pegaso de ojos verdes, pelaje amarillo y crin rosada, su _cutiemark_ eran 3 mariposas. Por último entro Applejack, una honesta y trabajadora poni terrestre de ojos verdes, pelaje anaranjado y crin rubia, llevaba un sombrero vaquero que era indicio de que trabajaba en una granja, su _cutiemark_ eran 3 manzanas rojas.

-Mira lo que hiciste Rainbow, acabas de chocar con la enfermera-hablo la poni vaquera-.

-¿Estás bien Rainbow?-dijo Fluttershy acercándose a las lastimadas (¿?)*-.

-Yo creo que no-dijo la yegua blanca viendo el desastre de su amiga-.

Una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de la lastimada Pinkie. Casi quería llorar, y su corazón volvió a llenarse de calidez.

-Amigas…

Inmediatamente todas sus amigas ponen su atención en su lastimada amiga.

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Rarity-.

-Nos dijeron que te encontrabas grave-hablo Fluttershy-.

-Vinimos tan pronto nos contaron lo que te paso-explico Applejack-.

-Estoy bien chicas, mucho mejor, gracias a ustedes.

Pero la enfermera no lo estaba, pues como estarlo teniendo encima de ella a Rainbow Dash, y en una posición poco menos apropiada, al menos que tuvieran sexo y Rainbow fuera varón. Esta le aplica una mirada fulminante que hace a la pegaso de crin multicolor quitarse inmediatamente, con una sonrisa que podríamos calificar como "boba e inocente".

-Lo siento, jeje-dijo Rainbow en un intento de disculparse con la enfermera-.

-Está bien, pero creo que a la próxima deberías TOCAR LA PUERTA-al decirlo, pone su mirada de furia en el rostro de la pegaso, pero luego se relaja-antes de lanzarte así contra la puerta, el hospital es un lugar para curar a los ponis heridos, no para herir a los sanos-termina en un suspiro cansado-.

Rainbow estaba avergonzada por su conducta impulsiva, que no pudiera esperar un par de minutos más para que les avisaran que ya podían entrar, la hizo cometer una imprudencia que pudo haber lastimado a alguien.

-Perdón-baja la cabeza mientras pronuncia esta palabra-.

-Bueno-dijo el doctor ahora que se había reincorporado- discúlpenme ustedes por interrumpir este momento.

La atención estaba puesta ahora en el doctor.

-¿Que le sucede doc?-pregunto Rainbow dejando el tema del accidente atrás-.

Se aclaro la garganta para proseguir a lo que venía, y tomando un aire serio, comienza a hablarles.

-Cuando llego aquí, estaba en un estado terrible.

Sus amigas pusieron cara de pánico, a quien más se le notaba era a Fluttershy, con lo sensible que es la pobre.

-Presentaba fiebre, laceraciones en el lomo y una posible intoxicación por comer algo en mal estado. Al principio creí que la intoxicación era algo que ya sabía cómo tratar, pero más adelante me di cuenta que no era así.

Con ayuda de la magia de su cuerno, el doctor hace flota frente a las chicas unas placas de rayos X que muestran el estomago de Pinkie en distintos angulos.

-Mi primera sorpresa fue al darme cuenta que lo que había ingerido no era un alimento contaminado…aunque a simple vista parecía ser eso.

Una pequeña pausa.

-Luego de que trajeran a Pinkie de emergencia, vomito y pudimos ver que contenía en su estomago. Tal parece que se trata de un envenenamiento.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron las seis al unísono-.

Parecían haber tocado un tema tabú. Pinkie parecía no entender por qué tanto alboroto por las palabras del doctor. Pero en realidad, estaba en la negación, ella solo quería pensar en que algún poni le había jugado una broma, pesada, pero solo eso: una broma.

-Silencio-inquirió Red Hearth-estamos en un hospital.

Pero al parecer nadie puso atención a la enfermera que ya se había levantado del piso.

-¡Que esta insinuando doctor!-exclamo Twilight-.

-¿¡Quien se atrevería a hacerle una cosa así a nuestra amiga!?-inquirió Rarity sorprendida-.

-Yo…-intenta Fluttershy articular palabra alguna-.

-HE DICHO SILENCIO-grito la enfermera-.

Todos callaron al momento, algo asustados por esa voz que salió de la boca de Red Heart.

-Continúe doctor-volviendo a su tono profesional-.

Un silencio cortó. Luego el doctor tose incomodo y prosigue con su diagnostico.

-Aunque no esperaba que los resultados llegaran tan rápido. Eso fue gracias a que uno de los ponis que trajo a Pinkie aquí, traía un objeto "sospechoso" que encontraron en el lugar donde yacia cerca la paciente, el me lo entrego a mí, dijo que tenía un olor misterioso, además de que se veía una mordida claramente visible.

-¿Eso era el _cupcake_ que probé?-pregunto la poni rosada-.

-Si-respondió el corcel amarillo ámbar-y aunque al principio no lo vi, después de un análisis de los componentes, encontramos rápido que contenía una variante de la _Poison Joke_**.

Twilight y sus amigas se asustaron, sus caras reflejaban sorpresa, la de Twilight reflejaba miedo. Conocían muy bien la _Poison Joke_: un veneno que te bromea, era inofensivo al contacto y claro que había una cura para él. Pero nadie de los presentes sabía lo que te pasaba si te comes la _Poison Joke_. Y menos, si esta es una variable de esa planta, ¿Qué podrían esperar?

-Quiere decir que lo que esta enfermando a Pinkie es…

-Desconocido por ahora. Es la primera vez en mis años como medico que me enfrento a un caso así de envenenamiento. Probablemente, quien haya enviado esto a su casa, no quería matarla. Pero no puedo estar 100 por ciento seguro hasta que hayamos hecho un estudio completo de su caso.

-¿Pero no puede hacer algo doctor?-pregunto Twilight-.

-Para curarla, por ahora no lo sé. Necesito más datos. Y por ahora mis únicas pistas son que este veneno tiene alguna característica de la _Poison Joke_.

-Pero doc usted tiene que curar a nuestra amiga-suplico Rainbow a punto de no importar la imagen que daba-.

-La vamos a tener en observación hasta mañana. Pediré a mis colegas que me ayuden a buscar esta variable del veneno. Vengan a visitarla cuando quieran, pero yo sugiero que alguna de ustedes seis se quede aquí para cuidarla, solo por si acaso. Le vendría muy bien que su compañia.

-De acuerdo doctor.

-Pinkie.

-¿Si doctor?

-No olvides que si necesitaras algo, puedes llamar a la enfermera con ese botón.

-¿Este?-presiona el botón blanco que sostiene su pezuña-.

Se escucha un leve "tic".

-uh, es un bonito sonido-.

-Solo úsalo cuando de verdad sea necesario. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decirles, te dejare un rato a solas con tus amigas, cuando regrese, tendrán que irse para que su amiga pueda descansar. Enfermera, acompáñeme por aquí.

El doctor salió por la puerta que daba al pasillo, mientras que fue seguido por Red Heart.

-Chicas-llamo con su pesuña a sus amigas-.

Todas se reunieron alrededor de Pinkie.

-Pinkie, dinos exactamente que te paso-inquirió Twilight-.

Pinkie relato todo lo que pudo recordar, desde los arreglos de la fiesta, hasta cuando se sintió enferma por el obsequio del "Sr. Anónimo".

-Bueno amiga, lo bueno es que ahora estas aquí, no sabes lo preocupadas que nos pusimos cuando supimos que te habías lastimado haciendo una fiesta-dijo Applejack, aliviada de que su amiga siguiera con vida-.

-Jamás, en todas las fiestas que has preparado te habías hecho daño y mucho menos de la manera en cómo te paso ahora-tomo la palabra Rarity-.

-Cuando nos lo describieron, sonaba 10 veces peor de lo que dijo el doc-dijo una molesta Rainbow Dash que se veía chocar sus cascos, como si de verdad quisiera golpear algo-.

-Nos alegra ver que estas mejor de lo que esperábamos, sentí que no podría respirar al verte ahí-declaro Fluttershy-.

-Bueno Pinkie-ahora tomo la palabra Twilight-debemos aprovechar este tiempo para hacer un plan en el que podamos turnarnos para cuidarte, ya que para todas nosotras no es posible quedarnos contigo todo el día. Miren lo primero que debemos ver es…

Al final, sus amigas estaban con ella. A Pinkie Pie no le importaría quedarse enferma, mientras tenga a sus mejores amigas estén siempre con ella, ninguna enfermedad le va a afectar como para no disfrutar de lo mágico de la amistad.

O eso creía…ella no sabe que lo peor está por venir, y pronto se dará cuenta de la magnitud de su estado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Agradezco mucho su paciencia, de verdad.**

**OK, debo decir que estuve ansioso por terminar con este capítulo, pero debido a que mi laptop le dio la enfermedad de la pantalla blanca, además de costarme un dinerillo y valioso tiempo, no tuve oportunidad siquiera de escribir, hasta hace poco.**

**¿Acaso Pinkie se recuperara? ¿Cómo sobrellevara su enfermedad? ESPEREMOS SABERLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

***A veces, cuando quiero poner algo en duda, utilizo este símbolo (¿?)**

**Ejemplo 1:**

**Aplebloom: Oye hermana, ¿qué hicieron Rainbow y tú anoche en el granero?**

**Applejack: Una "pijamada", es todo (¿?)-dijo la honesta (¿?) yegua-.**

**_"Con esto pongo en duda que solo ocurriera una "pijamada", y la honestidad de nuestra poni."_**

**Ejemplo 2:**

**Scootaloo: Hey Rainbow, ¿qué tienes en la cara?-señala una mancha oscura-.**

**Rainbow: Oh jeje, es solo… ¿chocolate? (¿?)**

**_"Pongo en duda que sea chocolate lo que trae en la boca."_**

**Ejemplo 3:**

**Diamont Tiara: Yo siempre digo la verdad (¿?), soy la mas lista, bella y agradable (¿?) poni en toda Equestria. Yo tengo muchas amigas que me quieren (¿?).**

**Applebloom: Deberías pedir una segunda opinión.**

**_"Puse en duda que dice la verdad, resalto la duda sobre lo "agradable" que no es, y pongo en duda la última sentencia."_**

**No se asusten con las interpretaciones que algunos (probablemente) les den a estos ejemplos, yo ya tengo la mía. (No me gusta el AppleXDash, y no odio a Diamont Tiara, pero algún día sabrán porque)**

****Poison Joke: en ingles significa "Veneno de la Broma", aunque algunos escritores mantienen el término en ingles por sonar mejor. Por esta vez, seguiré usando el término en ingles.**


End file.
